Love is a verb
by quinntanarivergron4life
Summary: Quinn is a young College photographer, she gets a summer job at a high social celebrity magazine company, and her first assignment is to take pictures of the fiery, flirty, famous Latina singer Santana Lopez. When they first meet Santana is smitten, but will Quinn allow herself to fall for the player that is Santana. (REPOST a lot of new changes were made from the old story)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: ****I decided to repost the story since I made a few changes to it enjoy**

**Quinn's Pov **

I woke up with my phone ringing loudly wondering who is calling me at this time during summer break, I groaned as I grabbed my phone and checked the caller ID of course it would be Rachel calling me, my annoying yet delightful best friend, she was like a little sister,

When I look back to were our friendship all began I laugh to myself everyday, I was the hot cheerio controlling the school, and I was very bitchy and mean, no one ever crossed my way until Rachel came along,

She broke down my walls, no matter how many slushies were thrown at her and not matter how many times I insulted her,

She insisted on becoming my friend which in the end helped a lot, we became joined to the hip and she helped me to come out to my parents when I realized I was Gay, she was there when my heart first broke when my first love Amy and I broke up,

I was there when her and Finn were going through their relationship ordeal, she was an awesome Best friend, after senior year we decided to move to New York where she got accepted in to NYADA because she really loved to perform on broad way and it was her dream to become a star,

I got accepted in to NYU taking up photography, I was always creative behind the scenes and although we joined the glee club together I preferred to take up Photography,

We also came to New York with our other friends Blaine and Kurt, Kurt also got accepted at NYADA and Blaine went to Columbia to Study law, Finn was all the way in Los Angeles with Mercedes,

Finn wanted to become an actor, and he was studying Drama at UCLA and Mercedes was studying Music, Finn and Rachel were still going on Strong and Kurt and Blaine were engaged.

I was kind of jealous of my friends relationships because I always believed in love, I learned that from my parents, my dad once told me that once I find someone I would do anything for and they would do anything for me, some one who is my world, I should hold onto them forever,

My parents made me feel some kind of hope in finding love one day, unfortunately I haven't been very Lucky in the Girl department, I always had on and off relationships or one date relationships, mostly the reason was because all the girls just wanted to sleep with me, they were never really interested about talking,

Always wanting to go to bed, I am not that kind of girl you bang for one night and forget about, I did not want to bring myself down to that level,

I strongly believe in love and relationships were very important to me and if you were not committed you were not my type at all,

I just believe in getting to know someone beyond the physical aspect and it seemed that I was one in a million that felt that way, because my friends had continuously tried to set me up on dates that always went wrong,

I did appreciate their effort but I really hated them, my last serious relationships were in high school, Amy and Julie,

I thought the world of Amy, but apparently she was just using me for popularity and it really broke my heart until I met Julie, who showed me that there is love after a huge heart break,

Julie was the only girl I ever made love to, she was it for me that was until she moved away to Europe before senior year began, we tried to work out the long distance relationship but it did not work; we just had a healthy break up and remained friends that still find ways to communicate even today.

My other friends still think I am ridiculous for wanting to find the right person, they call me picky, but I am just glad that Rachel agrees with me, I really do not want to settle for less,

So when I started college I decided to just leave the romance behind for a little while and focus on my Photography, speaking of that I have this assignment to get a summer job and see if I could master my skills and prove that I am destined to be a photographer,

I always liked spontaneous photography; I liked a photo that tells a story,

I would occasionally take photos of my friends when they are not looking and just doing something, something about the emotions that the face and the eyes portray that captivates me,

My professor always praised my photography skills, that's why he gave me the assignment to see if that people on the outside world would like my perspective of photography

I had already applied at different art galleries and hopefully I will find the one I like, Rachel has also been helping me out with my applications and I hope that she was calling me because she found me a job,

"Hello" I answered with my voice still very groggy

"Rise and shine sweetie it's a very nice sunny day in New York Quinn you shouldn't be sleeping" how she is so preppy in the morning makes me really wonder how she does it

"Rachel it is the beginning of summer I need the rest" I said while getting out of my bed, might as well wake up

"don't be such a Grinch Quinn I found you a great offer on your summer job, once you hear about it you will looovve it" she sing songed through the phone

"Really I wonder where this wonderful job is" I was just curious, it was Rachel after all she can surprise you sometimes

"If you come and join me for coffee at Carol's diner I will tell you everything" how could I deny such an offer she magically found me a job and I really needed the cup of Joe and Carol's Cup of Joe was really awesome, it was our favorite hang out spot and it was just a cab ride away from my apartment

"Okay, I will see you in 30 minutes; just order me my usual 10 minuets before I get there please"

"Okay no problem, just get here"

"Right see you in 30" I hang up the phone and I went to shower and freshen up, I looked through my kitchen cabinets, I really had to go shopping, with being busy all the time I could not do proper shopping, my apartment was big and well furnished, thanks to my parents,

I was very privileged to have them, I really thought Rachel was going to be my roommate, but she and Kurt already moved in together

It was lonely at times, but all the dinner parties and movie nights happened here, but I was very glad for the spare room because I used it as my studio, it was my safe space.

I hailed a cab and left my Manhattan apartment to go to Carol's diner, I could already smell the bacon and chocolate chip pancakes and a nice cup of Joe,

I was not a coffee girl but when necessary I would drink it, like sleepless working nights, but I really liked my hot chocolate flavored beverages

My obsession with bacon was concerning, especially to Rachel since she was vegan, I remember her screaming at my bacon filled fridge telling me I have no shame,

Could you blame me I like my meat, its not like I do not exercise, or eat healthy, I always hit the gym three times a week and I always watch what I put in my mouth,

Bacon and sweet treats were my only exception, as my cab pulled up to Carol's I already saw Rachel smiling widely and waving at me from the inside god this girl has got the energy, I got in the café and was immediately embraced my Rachel

"Oh finally you are here, I feel like I have been waiting for ages" of course she liked punctuality and hated anyone who did not respect it

"Well I had to get ready considering you disturbed my wonderful sleep" I sat my things down and sat across from her as she handed me my cup of Joe, which smelled delightful and it tasted delightful, just what I need to start my day

"So what have got for me Rach, any good news?"

"Oh my God great news, I got you this awesome Job through Brody, he owed me a favor and as I told you before he kind of has a thing for you"

I laughed a little knowing that it was true, Brody would do anything for me, even after I told him I was gay, he still likes to be prince charming which I thought was cute and a little creepy at times

"So what is it?" She looked at me nervously and I knew what was about to come was something not good

"So you know there is this awesome magazine publishing place "I raised my eyebrow at her

"What is it Rachel and don't lie to me"

"Its TMZ publishing Magazine and before you say anything I know you do not want to take pictures of celebrities since you think some of them are rude and some are divas and you have no interest in working with them at all but this job really pays good and your photos can be the most unique, you can take picture that show deep with in them and the editor already loved your pictures and called them fresh, well at least that's what Brody told me"

I shook my head, I had already worked with some broad way stars who never understood the passion of photography and they were so attention hungry that they instructed me the photographer,

Plus I find celebrities very vein, I rather take pictures of nature and animals and ancient things than take pictures of vein unappreciative people.

While she was trying to convince me Mary brought out my bacon and pancakes

"Here you go Quinn and how are you today" her smile always killed me, she was a very attractive woman and if she wasn't 10 years older than me I would totally tap that really I would

" I am so good and I am hungry for your delicious food"

"Mhhmm I am sure, well here you go dig in, and by the way your little star has been waiting to see you for a long time she has been pestering Rachel"

she was talking about her 6 year old daughter Micah she was a sweet little kid and she loved me and I loved her the moment we met she had me wrapped around her little finger, I felt like she was kind of a daughter to me and I totally wanted to have a child like her one day,

"So where is my little star" I asked Mary

"She is in the kitchen I will just call her and then she left us, I started digging into the bacon mm so good all the time I groaned in pleasure and looked up at Rachel who was looking at me with disgust

"Look Rachel as much as I appreciate the offer I would rather shoot myself than work with people who are obnoxious and I am sure the editor and everyone at TMZ are as bad as the celebrities,

they are like sharks looking for gossip, they can smell blood from far and I told you many times I do not like to read about them or even their magazines they over write everything and these celebrities seem to enjoy that, look I know you are going to be famous one day and I will make an exception

I will read every gossip magazine you are in and I will take your pictures, but to literally work there no I am sorry" she was shaking her head

"Oh god Quinn please and you could use the extra money for the whole Paris thing and besides no other place has replied yet, so just take this one" God she was pulling out all the stops to convince me,

I had always wanted to take a photography Job in Paris, there was this one job that had always been my dream and I kept the special material to send in with my application for the job and if I get it, it would mean the world to me,

I had already send my material the beginning of the year and I had already saved up some money in case I had to get a place there and I needed a little bit more so I have to agree plus I could get an A for my assignment, and its not like I will be working there for long,

I just had to endure it for this summer, I jut sighed and nodded my head

"Only for the summer Rach"

"Oh goodie then you can meet the celebrities and we could be invited to special events" she squealed I knew there was more to this than I bargained for as I was about to say something Micah came running up to me and giggling as I tickled her

"Hey squirt wasupp"

"I am good Q"

"Mhmm I am sure you are, hey I got you something"

"Really can I see?"

"Chill squirt" I took out a stuffed puppy that she had always wanted, and in the middle it was written M and Q 4 ever she squealed with delight and hugged me

"Thank you I love it and I love you"

"I love you too squirt and maybe after me and Rach here finish our meal we could go and get some ice cream in the park, only if mommy agrees"

"Yay cool" she said while jumping of me and running back to the kitchen I looked at Rachel who was just smiling at me

"What?"

"You are so good with kids, I wonder when will you find the one and settle down"

"Any way about the job" I quickly changed the subject and she just laughed at me

"Yeah it's great" I saw her taking out her TMZ magazine and I just groaned another head line

"Oh look Santana Lopez has yet again broken another girl's heart, this girl parties a lot" she told me while shoving the magazine in my face, I found the Latina singer hot, I mean who wouldn't, she is a great singer, I love her songs and I have most of her albums

but I did not like the way she lived her life, she was the fuck a girl one night and leave her type, she was reckless and she was forever in the tabloids for causing heart break to a lot of girls, most people suspected she was dating her best friend and famous dancer Brittany,

But they denied the rumors, and the rumors ended when Brittany got engaged to singer Sam Evan, blame Rachel for filling me up with this crap, I felt sorry for whichever girl crossed paths with Santana Lopez,

There must be a fair share of stories to share out there, I am sure if they would make a club of women who got heart broken by Santana Lopez there would be over a hundred women who would join it, she was a female Charlie Sheen, but she was more hotter and had a body to die for, personality wise I was really not sure at all.

"I wonder why women keep on wanting to get their hearts broken, or they just want to end up saying I slept with Santana Lopez" I shook my head while looking at the headlines and several pictures of her with some women and a quote from her stating that

"**of course I am hot why wouldn't I fish for all the girls**" wow conceded much Lopez , Rachel just laughed at me knowing fully well I do not like people like Santana Lopez, Micah came out and me and Rachel went to the park with her for some ice cream,

Rachel left us alone because she had to go to class and I was just enjoying my last day of freedom before I get sucked into the world of Gossip, I enjoyed my day and brought Micah back to the café and then went to meet my friends at the bar,

Rachel told me that I start tomorrow in the morning and that I should not be late, apparently the devil boss hated newbie's who were late; I could already tell that she was a bitch,

I went to sleep early that night and woke up the next morning in the early hours of the morning, I dropped by at Carol's to get a hot cup of Joe, I was wearing one of my sundresses and my yellow cardigan and I had some of my equipment,

When I arrived at TMZ I prayed to God that there are no bitches, I was not afraid of anyone in fact I could let them down a peg or two, I still have that HIBIC Phase with in me and I would let it out when someone crossed my path in a bad way.

I arrived at the reception desk where there was this nice looking young girl behind it

"Oh lord not another blonde" I muttered to myself I hope she was not going to give me attitude with the way she was failing her nails

"Hello I am Quinn Fabray and I am here to see Miss Darnel" she smiled brightly at me, well I guess I was wrong

"Oh right Miss Fabray the new photographer, just go through that way and you will see a big door just go straight in honey" was she flirting with me

"Oh thank you"

"Anytime sugar, anytime" she winked at me as I was walking to the boss lady's office, I passed a few small cubicles were everyone was just smiling at me , I think I am in the twilight zone, I thought they would all be like oh new girl, we should make her life miserable but no not that at all.

I just smiled back, when I opened the door I saw a beautiful plus sized brunette woman with the most dazzling eyes and smile

"Uh Miss darnel" she just stood up and shook my hand

"And you must be the wonderful Quinn Fabray, I have seen your work and I must say it is really good I like your style and your going to love your summer experience here at TMZ"

She was a very nice woman she even complimented me on my dressing style we talked for about 20 minutes and she called in Kitty, my now new assistant who was just like me but a little preppy and fun we hit it off from the word go,

She introduced me around I met Jake who was responsible for all the sports sections, Marley junior editor for the fashion section and Unique the senior editor for Fashion and many more, they were all so nice

Bradley and Sarah were the people who were responsible for giving me my equipment and editing the photos

"So here is your cup of Joe, which is a little strange because nobody drinks that around here, its coffee and nothing else but considering your style I wouldn't doubt it, you are oh so mellow" Kitty quipped

"Oh whatever just hand me my Joe, so what is my assignment for the first day"

"Well you are going to be taking pictures of the famous Santana Lopez after she has finished with her interview with Will' she said smiling at me

I just cringed oh god and only on my first day, they decide to throw me in the ocean

"Oh great"

"What you don't like her?" she asked me surprised

"Well considering, she is a bit of a jerk and she is always in the tabloids I do not appreciate her at all, although I do like her music, she is apparently hard to work with and too big headed"

"Wow you're the first, most men and women swoon over her charm and they would be happy to be taking pictures of her"

"I just don't like the way she is so reckless with other people's hearts, in my opinion any smart woman would stare clear of Santana Lopez, very clear"

"I knew you were all mellow" I just rolled my eyes

"Whatever Kitty, I am just saying unlike her I would treat my women with respect and care, she is not the type I would date in fact she herself is not the dating type"

"So you are in to women?' Kitty smirked at me

'Yeah do we have a problem kits"

"I knew there was something special about you Fabray" she told me while literally checking me out

"Are you into me Kitty" I asked her with a sly smirk

"Totally not into that Fabray" she replied cheekily. We turned our attention to the interview and I asked Kitty to just help me set up,

There was something about Santana's eyes that fascinated me and the fact that she kept on staring at me making it hard to concentrate, I just ignored the stares and continued setting up

"Well good luck Fabray here she comes" kitty chided as I saw miss sex on legs coming over, she smirked at me and I just nodded her way, she made me sweat but not in a good way my palms were sweating,

those eyes are hard not to look in to, so I decided just to do my job, during the photo shoot she was free, even throwing some occasional winks and smirks here and there and she even blew some kisses the camera's way

I had to admit she was easy to work with, maybe I did judge a book by its cover, after the photo shoot I was standing with Kitty she was busy flirting with me when Santana decided to come our way and Kitty decided to get busy

"So I would like to see some of the shots that you took I want to see if you made me look awesome" Santana said to me while smirking at me. Oh there goes the ego

"okay cool, I have no idea why you are so worried you were a natural behind the camera" why Quinn why would you say that you are stroking her ego even more as I was showing her the pictures I rolled my eyes as Kitty was slyly chuckling behind us.

"I look pretty good, I gotta say you are a really good photographer sexy" she winked at me, wait did she just call me sexy

"Thank you, it's good to have my work appreciated" I saw her look at me up and down and wink at me

"I would like to show you just how much I appreciate your work how about you give me your number babe" oh great she gets straight to the point doesn't she, I just rolled my eyes

"Ahh no, I think you complimented me enough already" I saw her look at me like I was kidding but I was not

"Come on baby a pretty girl like you can't shoot down a girl like me, or is it that you don't swing my way cause we can have that changed"

Oh god she is way conceded and that is just a turn off a real turn off, if this is how she picks up girls, I find every woman who fell for her really dumb to fall for these lines.

"look Miss Santana Lopez I do like you say "swing your way" but I like my girls different with less of an ego and less of the I am trying to get in your pants line, now if you would excuse me I have a lot to do"

When I looked at her it had seemed that I just kicked a puppy I kind of sympathized with her, but no body spoke to Quinn Fabray like she is just some piece of meat I tried to move but she blocked my way oh god there is no bruising her ego is there.

"Wait up okay I am sorry I came on too strong, I tend to do that so let's start over, can I please have your number Miss…"

"It's Miss Quinn Fabray and I do not give my number to strangers" I said coolly, I was surprised she even apologized, from what I have heard the great Santana Lopez does not apologize

"But I am not a stranger I am Santana Lopez"oh God

"Of course you are Santana Lopez I do listen to your music, but I just personally met you"

"So wait is that a no, I mean if you're a fan of my music you would be eager to know me" she just kept on blocking my way

"No I am not eager to know you I think I know just about enough already now please excuse me I am sure there are a lot of ladies you can hit on out there I am just not the one"

Kitty just kept on laughing, she just moved out of my way and I left the room with Kitty trailing behind me

"Oh my God you just shot down Santana Lopez the Santana Lopez, I knew it you are one of a kind Quinn Fabray, wait till everybody hears this, you just made TMZ history"

Kitty looked like she was proud of me like I just did something insane. I was infuriated no one talks to Quinn Fabray like that

"Well she needed it, she needs to learn how to keep It in her pants, its pretty unattractive when you throw yourself at people like that" I groaned how could she I just hope I never get to see her again

"Oh my God you are my new best friend stick around Fabray we need people like you in our world" she winked at me I just shook my head, we went to get the photos edited and

Darnel was pretty happy with my first photo shoot by the end of lunch everyone had found out about the incident with Santana Lopez and lets just say some people thought I was crazy, and by the end of the day I was very popular,

I thought it was a great first day, except the whole thing with Santana Lopez, I really felt like throwing out some of her CD's when I got home, I told my friends about my first day and they could not believe it

"You seriously turned her down, I mean thee Santana Lopez, something is wrong with you Quinn" Kurt said to me while we were having drinks at Carol's

'Yes I did she was vein like I predicted and I am not a piece of fresh meat for her to pick I have my dignity" I told them rolling their eyes

"No wonder why you made a name for yourself at the office you literally made History"

"I just think you are going to end up alone" Rachel said and I glared at her

"No I am not I will find the right person, hopefully I wont run into any more Santana Lopezes.

"I am totally telling Mercedes" Kurt took out his phone and called Mercedes, lets just say my day was filled with people calling me nuts,

I mean what was so special about Santana, except that she has a voice oh and an ego bigger than my apartment, I went home that night to get some rest hoping to put all this nonsense behind me and hope for a better tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Santana' Pov**

"Dude are you even listening to me" I say to Puck while throwing some eggs at him to get his attention, he was busy typing away while we were having breakfast

"Yeah bro some photographer girl blew you off and you can not handle it since no one ever says no to you''

I groaned out in frustration, after my little incident yesterday with Quinn Fabray a young new Photographer at TMZ I couldn't stop thinking about her and what she said to me,

When I first saw her I thought she was freaking beautiful, she literally took my breath away and I thought I could try some Santana Lopez moves on her I mean I couldn't even concentrate on half of my interview ever since she walked in with her assistant,

I had been keeping an eye on them ever since, I felt a pang of jealousy when her assistant was flirting with her and they were openly laughing, my eyes locked with hers for a moment and I felt my heart beat very fast

I mean I never did feeling literally never did feelings, I was a player all through out high school, my parents never approved of my player ways, my mom always wanted me to at least settle down and be in a relationship for once, but I couldn't,

I was too focused on becoming famous that when my first album was released, I received all this attention from men and women that I took the opportunity.

I did believe in love until Brittany broke my heart in high school so much that I locked myself from the world for days after we graduated I decided to take the music path,

I had already written heart breaking songs from my experience with Brittany, and I got discovered by this awesome music producer, my first album was heart breaking and it spoke out to most women thats why it sold quickly,

After that Brittney and I decided to hash things out and renew our friendship, but I still didn't believe in relationships, and besides I travelled all the time so I could not be tied down,

So I just slept with very beautiful women and left them the next morning, it was my thing and I was in the tabloids more than often because of it,

My parents were never proud of my reckless behavior, but a broken heart equals a reckless behavior. Most women just threw themselves at me and I could not be happier.

Brittany did not like my behavior but I told her off and she never bothered me about it again, my best bro Puck understood me and besides he was also one to never be tied down,

I had faith in him until one time he told me he met this nice girl who studies music in UCLA and that he was smitten, he never introduced me to her because sometime they would be on and off because of Puck's behavior.

Our other friends Mike and Tina got married to each other and I respected that, besides they had been in love since high school, Sam and Brittany got engaged which did not bother me as much as it did before,

I guess I was the only reckless one, sometimes they would tell me that I had a big ego and I could never settle down because I do not know how to treat a woman, but I never said anything,

They were right at some point but I enjoyed my one night stands even though they sometimes did not end well, and I do admit that I can become conceded sometimes but that's just me.

Any way after yesterday with Quinn telling me off I left like a dog with its tale between its legs, she talked to me like no woman has ever done, all the other just threw themselves at me but she was just different,

She said no a couple of times, but I could not go down with out a fight no one ever says no to Santana Lopez, I think I came off to her too strong,

Some of the things she said to me were painful and they hurt although true they hurt, so ever since yesterday I had been plotting ways to apologize and make her go out with me,

All my friends laughed at me especially Tina telling me I deserve it or some shit like that and that finally there is one woman in the world who has the mind to say no to me, my friends laughing at me was not cool at all,

But I asked Puck to put my plan in motion

"Come on Puck I need your help" I said to him

"Oh Lopez don't tell me you have fallen for the girl" he said while he chuckled

"Don't start Jerk I just want to know what made her say no to me, I want to try again"

"You really want to know why she said no to you Lopez" he asked raising his eyebrows at me

"Okay, okay I get it I am a jerk and I am conceded, I get the point but I just want to apologize, so will you help me out here"

"Sorry Lopez I have to explain to my big momma who is in LA why I didn't tell her that I was coming to New York, she is totally blowing a fuse" he continued texting to his on and off girlfriend

"Fine I will do it myself thanks for nothing, ever since you began this on and off relationship with your girl, who have been putting me off Puck" I just stood up and left the café

''Its called growing up Lopez maybe you should try it" Puck shouted over his shoulder as I went out of the café and I saw some paparazzi following me around, any other day I would have cared but not today I wanted to go and talk to Quinn,

As I walked down the street I kept on thinking about her hazel eyes that looked a bit dark when she was angry at me, I decided to stop by at TMZ but I got some lilies on the way there,

I mean girls like Quinn were the Lilly type of girls, that's what I thought, what if she says no to me again, I decided to rehearse a speech while in the elevator, today I did not have time for fans I was on a mission,

I felt like an idiot and the last time I felt this guilty was when I was with Brittany, even then it was not so nerve wrecking, I went through the office were everyone was happy to see me, yeah I know Santana Lopez singer extraordinaire,

Sometimes it gets boring, which is probably why Quinn thought I was conceded, I knocked on Darnel's door and I got in side she was very happy to see me, because me equals money for TMZ

"Hey Miss Lopez good to see you again, how can we help this time"

"Oh I just wanted to see Miss Fabray and thank her personally for making me a work of art, she showed me the pictures after the shoot and I loved them, she has got talent"

Okay I wasn't lying about the first part the girl had talent, but the main reason why I was here was to see if I had a shot with her.

"Wow I knew she was good, but for you to come all the way here bearing flowers, she really is good and to only think she started yesterday, wow okay let me get her for you now"

I just nodded nervously hoping all will go well when I see her again, don't act like a jerk Lopez.

"Rose can you please get Quinn for me"

"Right away Miss I heard her assistant reply, and now we just wait

**Quinn's POV**

When I got to the office the next day it was over whelming I found out that they had thrown me a welcoming party for me thanks to Kitty and from then on I was Known as Quinn the Queen of crazy,

Well it was a start, the whole day Kitty kept on teasing me about Santana we decided to work on the photos with Sarah and every shot was great just the person in the shot was not so great.

We were now sitting in the lunch room talking about everything at least Sarah did not talk about celebrities like Kitty and Rachel, we were talking about other interesting things while Kitty was busy making fake gag reflexes when all of a sudden Rose came in and told me I am being summoned to the Office,

I wonder what she wanted and Kitty being Kitty just made a wired remark, when I got there I, heard some voices and some laughing,

When I got in I was rooted to the spot at what I saw a care free Santana Lopez talking to Miss darnel and holding a bouquet of Lilies, oh, oh I hope I am not in trouble for telling her off yesterday, great just what I needed to be fired on the second day because Santana Lopez could not take no for an answer,

"Miss Fabray, just the person Santana wanted to see, she wanted to thank you for making her a work of art personally, I will leave you too alone"

Wait what she came to thank me, I looked over to Santana and I saw her looking down on the ground, oh wow okay, Darnel left us alone

"I- I um wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday, it was out of order, see I am used to women throwing themselves at me and I kind of thought that you are like every

woman I meet so I am really sorry and I would really like to thank you for making me a work of art I believe you have talent"

Did Santana Lopez just apologize to me did she really come bearing flowers and how did she know that Lilies were my favorite, did she really just compliment me without hitting on me

"I- um thanks I do not know what to say really I guess I did come off hard on you, although you deserved it but I am sorry too"

"Yeah I bought you Lilies because I thought you were the lily type of girl" she said while laughing

"Well you guessed right thank you Santana, I mean really"

''So shall we start over maybe have coffee or something" did she just ask me out again, God this girl does not give up

"No I am sorry I can't" I said while leaving her there in the office I heard her come behind me

"Okay look I am trying here, I bought you flowers, I apologized for my behavior which I never do, and so can you at least have coffee with me"

I can see she is very genuine but I am not falling for it

"Sorry Santana I can't but thanks for the flowers"

I said as I was walking towards the elevator, I needed to get out of here and besides Lunch break was still not over so I will just go to the office building's roof top

"Just know that I do not give up Fabray" she said to me before the elevator doors fully closed, I just smiled at her and shook my head,

She is just eager isn't she, I smelled the Lilies inhaling the smell as I was in the elevator, when I got to the rooftop I held the lilies in my other hand and looked at the city view which was calming

I am not the girl for Santana Lopez and I knew she was just doing this to get in my pants I could not trust her,

After 20 minutes of silence I heard a click of hills on the ground, I prayed that it was not who I thought it was

And that somehow it will magically be Kitty coming to congratulate me for making history yet again

"I told you I don't give up" she followed me but how could she not, she does not give up like she just said

"Are you stalking me because it's kind of creepy Lopez" I turned around to see her standing there with her arms crossed as she gave me a sly smirk

"No kitty kind of told me were you went, I just had to bribe her which was pretty simple, so are you going to get coffee with me or what Fabray, or how about a cup of Joe,

I heard that it is your favorite or so to speak" God she was impossible and did I mention a stalker.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
